Promesa de muerte
by salem-marion
Summary: La decisión que tome determinará su futuro, si tan solo no hubiese cometido ese error no estaría en tal dilema, no, para qué engañarse, si no lo hubiera cometido no estarían juntos…


NOTA DE SALEM:

Mientras consigo inspiración para mis otras historias, (_que casi ya de todas tengo la continuación nada más les falta concluir el capitulo _XD), se me vino otra historia a la cabeza, nuevamente SasuHina, aunque quienes me conozcan sabrán que Naruto irá implicado de por medio y la balanza puede inclinarse a su favor en cualquier momento jaja, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo:

TITULO: _**Promesa de muerte**_

RESUMEN_**: La decisión que tome determinará su futuro, si tan solo no hubiese cometido ese error no estaría en tal dilema, no, para qué engañarse, si no lo hubiera cometido no estarían juntos…**_

DECLAIMER: _**Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi, mío solo es el concepto de esta historia**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: <em><strong>El despertar<strong>_

El fantasma de su error lo persiguió sin descanso durante el último año, un error que desearía no haber cometido y estaba pagando muy caro, fue cruel, fue despiadado, fue un sádico, se ensañó de la forma más cobarde aún cuando le pidió que parara, aún cuando rogó clemencia, incluso cuando suplicó morir hizo oídos sordos a sus lamentos; entonces no era más que un ser iracundo, un alma consumida por el odio, cuyo mayor verdugo era el último vestigio de humanidad que tan afanosamente se empeñó en erradicar, y en su desesperado intento de auto convencerse que ya nada ni nadie le importaba, decidió tomarla a ella como ejemplo, sepultando el ultimo atisbo de lucidez que le quedaba, era más cómodo refugiarse en la locura a tomar responsabilidad por sus actos .

Recordaba vívidamente el olor a oxido de la sangre fresca en sus ropas manchadas, el despojo sanguinolento a unos cuantos pasos de él, la expresión de marcado horror y esos ojos desprovistos de vida clavados en un punto muerto, una desquiciante imagen que lo acechaba y le robaba el sueño.

Enajenado como estaba, fue fácil mantener aquel cobarde acto como un hecho aislado, al menos lo fue mientras pudo refugiarse en la demencia, aunque al final el juicio de su conciencia ya no pudo ser aplazado y el terrible sufrimiento que provoca la adormecida culpabilidad terminó por despertar, sumiéndolo en el infierno.

Hasta ahora no pudieron recriminarle nada, guardó celosamente el secreto, esperando el veredicto de ella, la única capaz de reprocharle algo, porque nadie, ni siquiera Naruto se ganó tal derecho, sin importar cuán atroces hubieran sido sus crímenes, ninguno se comparaba al que perpetró aquella noche, cuando la condenó a morir en vida.

Tenía el afán masoquista de velar toda las noches el sueño de la eterna durmiente, ser consumido por su imagen y aguardar en esa espera inútil, Tsunade dejó claro que no tenía esperanza, su frágil mente se había perdido para siempre. Tantas veces quiso huir, dejarlo todo atrás, tener el suficiente valor para quitarse la vida y dejar de padecer el remordimiento que lo acechaba noche y día, pero era precisamente la imagen de ella lo que le impedía hacerlo, se lo debía, eran su castigó y penitencia aguardar por su veredicto.

Pronto amanecería, el alba era la señal que esperaba para abandonar su puesto, nadie debía saber de sus visitas, su fiel vigilia solo levantaría sospechas innecesarias y daría pie a especulaciones, ya le costaba mucho sobrellevar la exagerada preocupación de Sakura por su deteriorada apariencia, bajo sus ojos de profundo ébano se perpetuaban ojeras que delataba sus noches en vela.

Sakura estaba determinada a acercarse a él, algo realmente absurdo luego de todas las veces que quiso lastimarla, de su corazón solo quedaba un cascaron vacío, sabía bien que no volvería a amar, su capacidad para hacerlo murió hacía tantos años atrás, en su lugar ahora solo quedaba un recipiente que albergaba la culpa y el remordimiento, reacio a mostrar sus emociones, le era más cómodo aparentar un cierto parámetro de normalidad y mantener contacto con sus camaradas, sabía que al menos teniendo a Naruto todo el tiempo sobre él, evitaba recaer en su antiguo yo.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, se quedó más tiempo del que debía en la habitación, el claroscuro del amanecer despuntaba en el horizonte, sobre las imponentes efigies de piedra de los Hokages, en un magnífico paisaje enmarcado por la ventana de la habitación, ahí se alzaron los primeros rayos del sol matutino, un indicativo de la dificultad que le presentaría pasar inadvertido entre los aldeanos que desde muy temprano iniciaban sus actividades.

Algo que no podía hacer Sasuke era pasar desapercibido, su presencia en la aldea causaba mayor interés del que quisiera, todos mostraban especial fascinación por el "demonio Uchiha", apodo que se ganó a pulso. Ya fuera reproche, desdén o admiración el sentimiento que despertara en los demás, no podía eludir las miradas de los otros, suponía que ese era el karma de un antisocial como él, quien siempre gustó del anonimato, no le gustaba sobresalir, al menos no de esa forma.

Dio un último vistazo a la silueta que descansaba sobre la cama, el acostumbrado escrutinio comenzó por el pie de la cama y de ahí a su rostro, tremenda sorpresa se levó al descubrir un par de curiosos ojos perlados mirándolo atentamente, no es que fuera un tipo de muchas palabras, pero el desconcierto que reinó en su cabeza no lo dejó articular nada, mucho menos pensar en un argumento coherente que explicara su presencia y evitara que la joven entrara en pánico al identificarlo.

- ¿Quién eres? – la musical voz de Hinata seguía siendo la misma tras haber guardado silencio por un año, ésta no quitó la vista de Sasuke, quien se sintió más desconfiado que antes ante la extraña pregunta – ¿dónde estoy? – retomó de nueva cuenta la joven, mirando a su alrededor desconcertada –¡¿qué sucede? – a medida que pasaban los segundos y ella tomaba mayor conciencia de sí misma, el tono de su voz volvía cada vez más fuerte y angustiado – ¡siento el cuerpo entumecido! ¡¿por qué no puedo moverme? – dijo al borde de la desesperación y el llanto, Sasuke, temeroso de que atrajera la atención de alguna enfermera se apresuró a hacerla callar, quedando en un santiamén a su lado, tapándole la boca antes de que gritara.

- Tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño– expresó Sasuke cauteloso al ver los ojos casi desorbitados de Hinata – contestaré todas tus preguntas, solo no grites ¿de acuerdo? – la joven dio un pestañazo en señal de asentimiento, Sasuke descubrió su boca con lentitud, alerta en el caso de que ella intentara gritar de nuevo.

- ¿Quién eres? – balbuceó llorosa, al principio Sasuke creyó que no lo había reconocido por la poca luz en la habitación, pero ahora, estando a escasos centímetros de distancia ya no estaba tan seguro.

- ¿De verdad no me reconoces Hinata? – dijo Sasuke con serias reservas.

- ¿Hi-Hinata?, ¿ese es mi nombre? – a Sasuke ya no le quedó la menor duda de que algo malo le pasaba, de ninguna forma podría fingir tal entereza, y sobre todo no mostrar temor por la persona que la había confinado a esa cama, no podía tener tan buena suerte, él debía pagar por sus pecados, sin embargo al mirarla a los ojos pensó que si la obligaba a recordar, le causaría un mayor trauma y lo que menos deseaba era que la gran lista de sus culpas creciera, o al menos eso fue lo que le convino creer.

- Así es, tu nombre es Hyyuga Hinata – ideando un rápido plan, Sasuke pensó en seguirle la corriente por un tiempo, si ella recordaba, al menos le daría la ventaja de plantearle las cosas de tal forma que lo tomara con calma, al fin y al cabo el resultado sería el mismo, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo y decidió darle a Hinata el privilegio de asesinarlo.

- Entonces Hinata… ya veo… – pensativa, hizo una larga pausa antes de formular su siguiente pregunta – ¿y cuál es el tuyo? – sus ojos brillaron como los de una curiosa niña.

- Sasuke… Uchiha-Sasuke – guardó silencio, a la espera de cualquier indicio que ella lo recordara todo.

- ¿Sasuke has dicho? – él asintió con la cabeza, con el pasar de los segundos su expectación crecía – ¿eres mi amigo?

- No exactamente – Hinata no quedó conforme con la respuesta, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, aunque Sasuke parecía reacio a querer hablar más.

- Si no eres mi amigo ¿por qué estás aquí? – comenzaba a verlo con cierta desconfianza y a Sasuke no le convenía que ella perdiera la calma, ya que eso terminaría en escándalo y del escándalo a muchas preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta.

- Fue un error que me vieras, se suponía que dormías – se apartó de su lado, poniéndose en pie, intentando buscar una buena excusa que lo justificara – han pasado tantos meses desde que duermes que todos perdieron la esperanza que despertaras.

- ¿Y por qué dormía? ¿algo malo me pasó? – la joven hizo un gran esfuerzo por incorporarse, incorporándose sobre la cama con la poca fuerza de sus debilitados brazos – por favor Sasuke, dímelo… – su voz se quebró un poco, dando la impresión de que lloraría y a Sasuke no le quedó otro remedio que contestar.

- De acuerdo, escucha atentamente… – de pie junto a la cama, tomó profundamente aíre y se dispuso a contarle "su" verdad de los hechos, suavizándola con la intención de hacerle un favor y evitarle por el momento un sufrimiento innecesario – cuando te encontraron estabas inconsciente y muy malherida… – finalizó el relato – tu mente estaba tan perturbada, que Tsunade-sama no pudo hacer nada por ti – le contó una verdad a medias, si ella lo había olvidado, si ella realmente lo había olvidado, quizás significaba que después de todo tenía una oportunidad para resarcir sus errores y reivindicarse con ella antes de morir.

- ¿Es por eso que no puedo recordar nada? – acató de pronto, Sasuke asintió lentamente con la cabeza, dándole la razón puesto que él creía lo mismo – soy capaz de encontrar lógica en muchas cosas y conozco los objetos por su nombre – se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de recordar – reconozco que esto es una cama y tú una persona, sé cómo hablar, incluso sé que puedo escribir, pero aún así no sé quién soy y no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, no sé quién es mi familia, mis amigos, nada… – finalmente ya no pudo refrenar su angustia, hizo un gran esfuerzo por recordar, y uno que otro rostro borroso acudió confuso, entre más intentaba, solo se daba cuenta de los agujeros en su memoria – y-yo no lo entiendo… – sollozaba – ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?, ¿qué cosa tan mala hice para merecer lo que me pasó? – lo último logró derrocar la dura fachada del Uchiha, quien torpemente trató de consolarla, después de todo el único culpable de su sufrimiento era él.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició a penas su mejilla, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que corrían caprichosas por sus sonrosadas mejillas, ella lloró con mayor sentimiento, desplomándose sin previo aviso sobre él, incomodo, el primer pensamiento de Sasuke fue apartarla, nunca fue bueno consolando a los demás, desde que sus padres murieron fue reacio a buscar el contacto humano, por lo que no era de extrañar que se hubiera paralizado al tener a una inconsolable Hinata aferrándose a él, como si él fuera la última tabla de salvación, cuando en la realidad era todo lo opuesto.

Ya fuera por la culpa o la compasión, Sasuke no la apartó de su lado, pero tampoco la abrazó o consoló, simplemente la dejó desahogarse, acariciando superficialmente las largas hebras de negro cabello hasta que los sollozos fueron menguando y uno que otro suspiro se escuchó.

- Lo siento… – murmuró Hinata y siendo ayudada por Sasuke, se recostó de nueva cuenta en la cama – aún cuando no eres mi amigo, me has ayudado mucho – Sasuke no respondió, realmente quería explicarle y pedirle perdón, desde que recobró la razón sus demonios no habían dejado de atormentarlo, terribles quimeras que rondaban todo el tiempo sus pensamientos.

Quiso decirle algo pero calló abrupto, sus sentidos se alertaron al escuchar un ruido en el pasillo, la enfermera de turno hacía su ronda habitual y no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si lo descubría ahí, no quería tener otra vez a los Ambus día y noche tras él.

- Ya debo irme Hinata – murmuró apartándose de ella.

- ¿Tan pronto? – su rostro mostró genuina desilusión, se veía tan desprotegida, tan frágil, el molesto sentimiento de culpa terminó por hacerse presente, obligándolo a darle una explicación.

- Si, muy pronto la enfermera vendrá a revistarte y como ya te he dicho, yo no debo de estar aquí – se alejó un par de pasos de la cama – por favor no le digas a nadie que me viste – era absurdo pedírselo, pero al menos intentaría hacerla guardar el secreto de su pequeño encuentro, dado que tenía claro no se repetiría, al menos no mientras ella estuviera consciente o hubiera recuperado la memoria.

- No me has dicho ¿por qué? – nuevamente se sintió curiosa y no dudó en cuestionarlo, Sasuke le devolvió la mirada confundido – ¿por qué no debes estar aquí? – Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por la pregunta, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente era lógico que sintiera curiosidad.

- Nuestra relación es… complicada y dudo que alguien la entienda – Hinata no detectó el sarcasmo tras sus últimas palabras, lo que la llevó a hacer conjeturas que nada tenían que ver con el significado real.

- ¿Entonces entre tú y yo si hay algo? – su cabeza que desesperadamente trataba de hilar un significado y hallar una conexión entre ella y el desconcertante joven, la instó a indagar un poco más.

- Ciertamente algo nos une – fue honesto, el pacto que Sasuke había jurado al darle el poder a Hinata de decidir sobre su muerte, lo ataba a ella hasta que ella decretara un veredicto sobre él.

- "_Si existe una relación y algo nos une entonces…"_ – pensó detenidamente la muchacha, por algún motivo Sasuke le causaba una sensación extraña, no tenía idea de qué se trataba, pero dio por hecho de que el lazo que los unía era especial, la idea iluminó de pronto su cerebro, muy a pesar de Sasuke, las conclusiones de Hinata la llevaron por un camino que definitivamente cambiaría su vida y la de él – ¿soy…? ¿soy tu enamorada Sasuke?

- ¡¿Qué? – vaya que era difícil sacarle al impasible Uchiha una expresión de asombro, pero con esa simple pregunta Hinata logró desubicarlo por completo, tomándole casi un minuto recuperarse y reordenar sus ideas, Hinata lo había malentendido y de qué forma – ¡no!, no es así como… – y justo cuando estaba a punto de contradecirla la presencia en el pasillo se hizo más cercana, la enfermera no demoraría más de un minuto en estar ahí.

- ¿Sasuke? – reiteró Hinata, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Yo… – y no encontrando otra solución mejor para salir del apuro, una vez más le siguió la corriente, entonces no reflexionó sobre las consecuencias, lo único que le importaba era salir cuanto antes de ahí – me descubriste…

- ¿En…? ¿en serio? – el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco, pero antes de que pudiera analizarlo Sasuke se acercó de nuevo a ella y la tomó de las manos, obligándola a prestarle su total atención.

- No soy alguien grato para la aldea, mucho menos para tu familia, es por eso que nadie sabe nuestra relación, así que por favor no lo digas o ya no podré regresar – habló con tal convicción y siendo éste la primera persona que veía, a Hinata no le quedaron duda de sus palabras, confiaría en Sasuke, después de todo eran pareja y para llegar a serlo entre los dos debió existir un fuerte vínculo de amor y confianza.

- Juro que guardaré el secreto – plenamente convencida, Hinata decidió acceder a la petición de Sasuke.

Sasuke contuvo un suspiro aliviado, ya después la desengañaría, con un obstáculo menos de por medio soltó las manos de Hinata y se apartó, dirigiéndose presuroso a la ventana.

- Hasta luego Hinata – abrió la ventana poniendo un pie en el marco, pero antes de que saltara Hinata lo detuvo.

- ¡Sasuke aguarda…! – automáticamente éste se giró a verla con desesperación – yo… esta noche… te… te estaré esperando – dijo algo sonrojada, pero sin duda lo que mayormente llamó la atención de Sasuke fue la linda sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, tan distinta a las tensas facciones desfiguradas por el terror que presenció la última vez que se vieron. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y finalmente saltó, justo cuando el picaporte de la puerta era girado.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del hospital fue que se detuvo a pensar sobre el tremendo embrollo en el que se había metido, pero principalmente en las posibles soluciones para salir de él.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>(<em>Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias<em> =3)

NOTA FINAL:

Será una historia corta y algo light, ojalá que les haya gustado el comienzo, y a ver si mientras tanto la musa por fin se digna a iluminarme la entenderá XD, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo, ja né =D


End file.
